


Paperwork

by Codijette



Series: Royai drabbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Roy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, office fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codijette/pseuds/Codijette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the end of FMA:B. It's winter, Roy is still blind, and Riza is helping with paperwork. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)<br/>Part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Riza Hawkeye sat on the corner of Roy Mustang's desk, reading aloud all the paperwork so the blind man would know what he was signing. She sighed. Havoc was healed, so why didn't Roy use the Philosopher's Stone to fix his eyes already? How was he benefiting from not being able to see?  
Riza finished reading the page and sat it down in front of Roy so he could sign it. He held a pen over the paper, then turned his face towards her, as if asking if he was about to write in the correct spot. “Don't you think your little game is getting old, sir? She asked as she moved his hand to the correct place.  
“I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant,” Roy replied with an amused smirk. After the first few papers, he'd figured out where the line he was supposed to sign on was at, but hey, he was blind. Why not take advantage of it? Every couple papers, he'd purposely put his pen over the wrong spot so that Riza would have to take his hand and guide it to the line. Unfortunately, she seemed to be catching on.  
Suddenly, Roy clapped and snapped. Riza jumped, then stared at the flame that had appeared in front of her. It hovered in the air a few feet from where she sat. “Sir? What are you doing?”  
“You're cold, aren't you? Your hands are freezing, and my desk won't stop shaking.”  
“Sorry sir.”  
“It's no trouble for me, but if you'd mentioned something earlier you wouldn't have had to sit in the cold as long. Actually, I'm sorry for not noticing earlier.”  
Riza blushed slightly. “Thank you sir.” They continued the paperwork, and Riza enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the small flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little drabble :)


End file.
